Human Traffic
by brachan90
Summary: The Planeteers are sent to Eastern Europe to a possible ring selling young woman to the highest bidder. While trying to bust this ring, Wheeler and Linka find out how much they mean to each other. Warning  some language, English and Russian
1. Chapter 1

_**Human Traffic**_

A/N: Apologies for the dodgy summary – not enough characters to use! Basically, this is a story idea I've had floating around my head for a little while. It isn't related to any specific episode, in fact, I'd say it's set a few years after the 6th season – just because our Planeteers are a littler older (but no more mature). I got the idea of human trafficking from a television series called "Russian Dolls", about girls thinking they are going become dancers, but are actually set to brothels and strip clubs. Scary stuff, because it actually does happen.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, in no way linked to the series _Captain Planet and the Planeteers_. All characters are used without permission, but I'm not making any money off this, so I hope it won't matter too much.

**Part 1**

The sun shone brightly on the waters surrounding Hope Island, making it look as though a million tiny diamonds were floating on its surface. On the beach, Gi sighed, enjoying the splendour that nature was providing her. The peace that the water could bring to her.

That peace was suddenly broken by a loud voice, pleading, "Come on, Linka. Just once. Let me take you out somewhere!"

The reply was a grumbled string of Russian words, which Gi had heard frequently enough to know their meaning. She sighed again, but for a different reason. Her two friends drove her insane with their complete compatibility, but inability to see it. _Well_, she mused, _Linka's inability to see it. Wheeler seems to have the idea worked out a little too well_.

The subjects of Gi's annoyance came into view. Wheeler, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, but a look of desperation in his ice-blue eyes, and Linka, her blonde hair blowing behind her, as she refused to meet Wheeler's gaze.

"But it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" Wheeler cried, in exasperation.

Linka ignored him. "Hello, Gi. How are you this morning?"

Gi forced a smile. _I _was_ doing fine until you two came along_, she thought, but she had the good sense not to voice her mind. Instead, she said, "Oh, fine. Just getting ready to have a morning swim. Care to join me?"

"For sure!" laughed Wheeler, his tone of voice completely changed. However, the look of pure disappointment in his eyes did not fade. And in fact, it grew more pronounced when Linka declined the offer to stay.

"I must find Kwame," she stated. "There is something I must discuss with him."

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. We'll see you later."

With a final scowl directed at the American, Linka turned on her heels and marched away.

Left alone with the man she considered to be her elder brother, Gi ventured to ask, "So, do you want to talk about it?"

At first, Wheeler shook his head. But then, he seemed to change his mind. "I just don't get it Gi. We were getting along fine this morning. She even smiled when I casually mentioned Valentine's Day, but then she just exploded."

"When you asked her out to dinner?"

The red-haired American looked away, sheepishly. "It depends what you mean by 'asked'."

Gi smiled, shaking her head. Now she knew what had happened. As usual, Wheeler had started out in the right way. He had been polite to Linka, he had dropped a less then subtle hint about his intentions, and then he had blown it all by obnoxiously voicing an assumption. It happened all the time. Wheeler had an uncanny ability to completely destroy his own good intentions.

"So, what words did you actually use?" Gi pressed, throwing a small stone into the sea.

"I think I said something like, 'So, I guess I'll pick you up around six. I know the perfect place'." Wheeler managed a smile. "Guess that's where I went wrong, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Gi replied. She shook her head again. "Wheeler, you need to work on your tact. Not to mention the correct steps to take when asking a girl out." She smiled. "Actually, scrap that. You need to add the step of asking."

Wheeler actually laughed at that. "You know, I've never had this problem before. Girls have always been such an easy thing for me. There's something about Linka that just makes me… I dunno, lose my cool or something."

_Yeah, and it's called "love", my friend_. Again, Gi kept her thoughts to herself. Mentioning the "L"-word was bound to bring up trouble. "Wheeler, you could never lose your cool. Now, how about that swim?"

X X X X X X

On the other side of the island, Kwame and Ma-Ti were busy planting seeds in the vegetable garden. Though the seasons on Hope Island varied very little, the young African had thought it a good time to add some legumes – peas and beans – to their diet.

"Kwame! Ma-Ti!" a female voice called.

Kwame looked up to see Linka coming towards them, and inwardly groaned. She had a look of cold determination on her face. A look which nearly always followed a fight with Wheeler.

Ma-Ti had noticed, too. "Hello, Linka. Forgive me, but I should really look for Suchi. He ran off a little while ago, and it would not surprise me if he's gotten stuck somewhere, trying to get fruit."

Far from being offended, Linka almost looked relieved that Ma-Ti was leaving. This made Kwame want to groan again, because it meant Linka wanted a talk. Like Gi and Wheeler, Linka and Kwame had a strong sibling bond. While Gi and Wheeler's connection had come from the fact that both were only children, and had an understanding of how that felt, Linka and Kwame almost become each other's "replacement" siblings. Kwame saw Linka as his little sister (though she was barely six months younger than him), and she constantly reminded him of the sister he had lost to starvation many years ago. And though Linka's brother was still alive, Kwame had filled the void that many years of separation from Mishka had left.

Nodding to Ma-Ti's wave (which was probably to wish him luck), Kwame forced himself to smile at Linka. "Have you come to help me with my legumes?"

"_Da_," she said, nodding. "And then I thought you might help me check the nesting boxes."

"Of course."

Linka nodded again, and picked up a handful of seeds. Kwame frowned at her back. This was how she always was. She never openly started the conversations she came to have with him. It was always up to him to ask her what was bothering her. He thought he understood some of Wheeler's frustration at the pretty blonde.

Opting for a compromise, Kwame unwittingly echoed the question Gi had asked Wheeler. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Linka remained kneeling, but started pushing the seeds into the soil in a rather violent manner. "Talk about what?"

Kicking the dirt angrily, Kwame knelt in front of her. He made her face him, and fixed her with a demanding glare. To his surprise, it actually worked.

She sighed. "It is Wheeler. I do not know what I should do about him."

"What has he done this time?" Kwame knew that the brash young American had a habit of speaking without thinking, which, more often than not, led to him either insulting or upsetting the sometimes over-sensitive Linka. Kwame, as an objective observer, could see both their faults, but as it was frequently Linka who turned to him, he was usually forced to take her side.

"He is just being a _du-rak_," she muttered. Realising she'd cursed in her native tongue, she blushed. "Sorry. He is being a… jerk."

Kwame chuckled. "Could you be more specific?"

Linka actually smiled at that. "You do not think that being a jerk is a sufficient crime?"

"Since Wheeler is almost always 'a jerk', I thought there might have been something a little more direct to cause this reaction in you." Kwame, glancing at the crops they were planting, suddenly realised what time of year it was. "Valentine's Day – he said something in regards to that."

Linka blushed, and nodded. Picking at a blade of grass stubbornly growing within the vegetable patch, she admitted, "I had been hoping he would want to do something with me."

Kwame raised an eyebrow. That was not what he had been expecting to hear. He had been waiting for Linka to complain about Wheeler begging her to go out with him, and here she was, admitting she had _wanted_ him to ask her.

"And he does not wish to?" the African asked, cautiously.

"Oh, he wishes to. He made that perfectly clear," Linka scoffed. She glanced at her friend, and it was obvious he was very confused. "Kwame, he did not _ask_. He assumed."

Kwame wished he could hit his head against a tree. On numerous occasions, the other Planeteers had discussed how ridiculous Linka and Wheeler were when it came to admitting their feelings towards each other. Linka refused to admit them openly, and Wheeler was so open, it was impossible to tell when he was joking and when he was serious.

"Linka, you know how reckless Wheeler is," Kwame sighed, placing his hand on the Russian's shoulder. "He would not have meant to offend you. He just chooses to display his affection towards you in a different way."

She scoffed. "You mean in the way he shows affection for every pretty girl he meets." Linka stood up, angrily, and brushed herself down. "No, Kwame, I have worked it all out. Wheeler sees me as an object, just like every other man I have ever met."

As he watched Linka's retreating form, Kwame had the distinct feeling he may have made things worse for poor Wheeler. He was almost glad when Gaia's voice echoed over the island, commanding them all to the Crystal Chamber. At least, with work to be done, Linka and Wheeler would have to be civil to one another.

X X X X X X

Linka was already in the Chamber when Wheeler and Gi arrived from the beach. She kept her back stubbornly towards them. Wheeler sighed. So she was still angry with him. He should have known.

He thought about what Gi had said. Was he really being too obnoxious when he had asked – well, told – Linka to come out with him? Every other girl he had known had found his over-eager assumptions to be charming. _But Linka's not every other girl I've known_, he thought, a smile playing on his lips. _She's special_. He started to realise that maybe he'd have to try a different method to show her how he really felt.

Wheeler's chain of thought was interrupted by the Spirit of Earth appearing in front of them.

"What is wrong, Gaia?" Ma-Ti asked, running into the Chamber, the last to arrive.

"I've heard some troubling rumours from Eastern Europe," Gaia said, concern in her voice. She looked a Linka; the blonde woman had stiffened at the mention of her home continent. "Young women have been disappearing. Many of them are poor village girls, others from cities, but all are young and attractive."

Wheeler felt a knot twist in his stomach, and he realised what was bothering Gaia. He had heard stories, seen documentaries. Young women, trying to escape the repressions of their poverty or, sometimes, their families, being preyed upon by those looking for an easy dollar. They would offer the women new lives, and instead either sell them into slavery or prostitution, or in some cases, to rich men looking for a pretty young plaything. It was human poaching, plain and simple.

"Any idea who could be behind it?" he asked. Linka finally faced him, and gave him a small smile. Wheeler hadn't asked in order to get back on her good side, but it was definitely a bonus.

Gaia shook her head. "I don't even know exactly what is going on, Wheeler. That's why I need you to check it out."

"Then let us leave, right away," said Kwame, a look a revulsion on his face. Wheeler knew that his friend had heard of similar cases of human trafficking in Africa – especially children.

The five Planeteers ran towards the Geo-cruiser.

X X X X X X

A young woman shivered as the man observed her. He was a tall man, with a refined voice, wearing an expensive suit. She knew he would be able to deliver her from this life of misery.

"And, your name is Agata, correct?" he asked, smoothly.

"Yes. Agata," she confirmed. "You take me to America?" Her English was not good, but she hoped he would understand her meaning. "I have money. I will pay." She handed him a stack of bills. It was all she had. All she had been able to save up.

The man took her money, and scrutinised it, as if trying to prove its authenticity. Seemingly pleased, he smiled nastily at her. "Congratulations, my dear. You will soon be on your way to the US."

"Oh, thank you!" the girl cried.

"Bleak!"

A large bald man appeared from the shadows. The man in the suit sneered at him. "Take our young guest to the holding cells."

"With pleasure."

Agata did not know the meaning of "holding cells", but the words made her feel uneasy. This feeling was not improved when the bald man grabbed her roughly, and manhandled her down the stairs. They reach a long, dark corridor, and Agata thought she could hear the sound of sobbing in the darkness.

"Where you take me?" she gasped.

The bald man simply chuckled, before coming to an abrupt stop. Agata heard keys tinkling in his hand, and a door open, before she was pushing into a small room. The fall winded her, and it was some time before she was able to catch her breath.

She called out in her Czech, her native tongue, and in her limited English, but there was no reply. Agata started to realise that she had made a very bad decision coming to this place…

X X X X X X

Linka was very quiet the whole trip. To Wheeler, who was watching her in concern, it looked as though something was playing on her mind. He reached across and touched her arm gently.

"Something bothering you, babe?"

"_Nyet_," she replied, looking out the window.

Wheeler glanced around. Kwame was concentrating on piloting the Geo-cruiser, while Gi and Ma-Ti were busy finding out whatever they could about the situation on the cruiser's computer. He knew Linka was lying, and pushed a little to get her to talk. "You can tell me, you know."

With a heavy sigh, Linka turned to face him. He was surprised to see that her eyes were red, as though she had been crying.

"Some years ago, I lost a dear friend to this sort of situation. This human…trucking?"

"Trafficking," Wheeler corrected. He could not help but smile at her adorable "Linka-ism".

"She lived in my village – we grew up together. Her father also worked in the mines, but he was killed when she was only young. Her mother worked to support the family, but it was hard, and they were very poor. Alix saved up all her money and left to go to Moscow to find work, but we never saw her again. Eventually, she wrote to me – she was in Berlin, working as a prostitute. She asked that I tell her mother that she was safe." Linka wiped away a tear. "I threw the letter into the fire, and told no one about it."

Wheeler took Linka's hand in his own and squeezed it. He earned a small, tearful smile from her. "Don't worry, babe. We're gonna stop whoever is doing this."

"_Da_, we will."

Leaving Linka a moment to regain her composure, Wheeler made his way to where Gi was sitting. "What info have we got?"

"Seems like the majority of the missing girls are from the Czech Republic, and some of the surrounding countries," Gi replied. She pressed a button, and a map of Europe appeared on the screen, littered with red dots. "The dots represent a disappearance, and you can see that they have clustered around Prague."

"Then that is where we should start looking," said Linka.

Wheeler looked at her. Her face was set and determined. _'At a girl, Linka_.

X X X X X X

Kwame expertly landed the cruiser on the outskirts of Prague, and the five Planeteers climbed out. There were very few people about, and those they did see, avoided the group.

"They do not like strangers," muttered Ma-Ti. He could sense the fear radiating from the Czechs.

They walked the streets, searching for someone who would let them approach. In the end, it was a woman who approached them. She was in her sixties, wrapped in a dirty shawl. She grabbed onto Linka's arm, and started crying out something which the others did not understand, though they did hear the name "Agata".

To their surprise, Linka touched the old woman's arm, and said something back to her in a soothing voice.

"You understand her?" Wheeler asked.

"Of course," Linka replied. "Part of this country was once controlled by the Soviet Union. I learned many of the languages from the region. She was saying that I look very much like her granddaughter, who went missing last week."

"Does she know where she might have gone?" Gi asked, eagerly.

Linka turned back to the woman, speaking in rapid Czech. Wheeler was impressed by the compassion Linka was showing, despite the desperation of the situation. He saw the old woman point towards a nearby tree, where a poster was tacked.

"She said many of the girls who have gone to see a man who promises them new lives in America," Linka sighed. The old woman had dissolved into tears, and no more could be gained from her. "Those posters started appearing a few months ago, and since then, more and more girls have been leaving, never to be seen again."

Wheeler tore the poster from the tree. "I can't read it, but the message is clear."

He held it up, and they could see a picture of the America flag being waved by a handsome man. The background showed clean streets, and tidy houses. Wheeler had to snort at that – it looked nothing like the America _he_ knew.

Linka took the poster from him. "There is an address here – telling the girls where they should go"

"Well, why are we still standing here?" Kwame growled.

As the others started in the direction of the address (which Linka had translated for them, and Gi had looked up on a map), Linka turned back to the old woman, and gave her one last message.

Wheeler waited for her to catch up, and asked, "What did you say to her then?"

"I told her that I _will_ find her granddaughter," said Linka. "And I will bring her back."

X X X X X X

To the girl known as Agata, time seemed to stand still in her tiny room. She only knew time had passed when a hand pushed a meagre meal of dry bread and water through a tiny hole in the wall.

Occasionally, she heard screaming, along with the sobs, and knew that something terrible was going on. She had searched every corner of her room, for some way to escape, but there was nothing. Besides, she did not know what she would do if she did manage to escape. She had no money, and she had left her family behind.

A sound from just outside the door startled her. She stood, and placed her ear against the wall. Someone was standing outside the room next to hers. A girl started crying, begging to be set free. Agata heard the bald man's chuckle. The suited man was there too – she could hear him talking, though she could not catch the words.

Then there was a third voice. Very loud and European. "Yes, yes. She will do nicely. Very pretty – she will please me, very well."

Agata moved away from the wall. Now she understood. She would not be going to America – not unless it was as some rich, disgusting man's bride.

X X X X X X

Linka felt sick. She and her friends were hiding in the bushes, surrounding a fenced complex. There were two buildings, one small house, the other what appeared to be a warehouse. The only break in the wired fence was a gate, with two guards.

"Surely the appearance of this place would give anyone the idea that this isn't all it claims to be," said Wheeler.

Linka shook her head. "These girls are desperate, Yankee. They will do whatever it takes to find a better life." In her mind's eye, she was picturing Alix coming to a similar complex, full of hope.

"Well, I don't think we can just walk up to the gate," Gi sighed. "This place gives me the feeling that whoever comes in, doesn't come out."

"Agreed," said Kwame. "We should try to make our own way in."

"Leave that to me," said Wheeler, with a grin. "Fire!" He started to melt a hole in the wire. He kept it as small as possible, to avoid detection.

"Let's go," whispered Ma-Ti. "The guards are pre-occupied, and will not notice us."

One by one, the Planeteers climbed through the hole Wheeler had made. Once inside the complex, however, they were faced with a difficult decision.

"Which building should we go to?" Gi asked.

Ma-Ti held his ring to his head. After a moment, he said. "There are many frightened people in the larger building. I believe that is where the girls are."

"But the smaller building must be the centre of operations," argued Linka. She pointed to the roof. "There is a satellite dish. The records of all the girls that have already been taken from here must be stored there. We may even be able to find where they have gone. Not to mention finding out who is behind this abuse of human rights."

The five were silent for a moment, trying to work out whether it was more important to free the trapped girls, or stop the operation at its root.

"We'll have to split up," Kwame finally decided. "Linka, you are best with computers. You should check out the smaller building."

"I'll go with her," stated Wheeler. He was not about to let Linka out of his sight in a place like this.

"And Kwame, Ma-Ti and I will search the larger place," said Gi.

"Be careful," Ma-Ti murmured to Linka and Wheeler, as the group split.

"You too, little buddy," Wheeler replied.

Linka had already made her way towards the closest window. She felt Wheeler crouch next to her, and she held up her finger to keep him quiet. She listened intently for a few moments, before deciding that there was no one on the other side of the glass.

"We will need to break the glass to get it," she said.

"No, we won't," Wheeler replied, with a cocky grin. "I grew up in New York, remember? There are easier ways to break and enter." And with that, he pulled a pen-knife from his pocket.

Linka was amazed at how quickly and quietly Wheeler managed to open the window. He grinned at her again, noticing her admiration.

"Not the first time I've needed to break in," he admitted.

"I do not want to know," she sighed. "Give me foot up."

"That's leg up, babe," he chuckled, as he helped her through the open window. He heard the soft thud she made as she landed inside.

After a moment, Linka's head appeared in the window, and she reached out her hand to him. "Come on in, Yankee."

With help from Linka, Wheeler scuttled up the wall and through the window. Like she had, he landed with a thud, which momentarily knocked the breath out of him. Linka left him to catch his breath, while she turned towards the network of computers on one side of the room.

Fortunately, the last person who had used the computers had not logged out, so Linka was free to search through the files (she would have been able to hack into the system, but that may have taken time they didn't have). She quickly located the emails, and let out a hiss.

"_Bo-zhe moy_! I should have known."

Wheeler came up behind her, still rubbing his sides. "What's the matter, babe? Found something?"

"See for yourself," she said, in disgust. She moved out of the way so he could read the name featured on each of the emails.

"Plunder? Of course," Wheeler growled. "Is there anyway we can pin this on him?"

"I am way ahead of you, Yankee," Linka replied, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out a portable memory drive and plugged it into the computer, quickly copying the files across.

Wheeler looked at her, impressed. "Do you always carry that thing around with you?"

"Of course," came her reply. Her fingers were moving at lightening speed across the keyboard. "I also have a small digital camera, but I'm not telling you where I hide that." She had to smile at the stupefied expression on his face.

"Hey, here's a list of all the girls that have come through this place," Wheeler exclaimed, picking up a piece of paper from the desk. "Now you'll have to show me where you keep that camera."

"And I wouldn't mind seein' where she keeps it either," said a rough voice from behind them. "Now keep ya bleedin' hands where I can see 'em, and turn 'round nice and slow."

Together, Linka and Wheeler turned. Standing in the doorway, with a triumphant look on his face, was Argos Bleak. He had a pistol pointed at Linka's head.

"Take those rings off," he barked. "And if either of you tries anything funny, I'll shoot the other."

Linka and Wheeler had no choice but to slide off their rings and hand them to him. They exchanged glances, hoping that the others had not yet been discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, all. Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate your feedback, and I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far. In this chapter, we'll see what Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti are up to, and also find out what will happen to Wheeler and Linka. Please enjoy.

**Part 2**

"This is disgusting," said Kwame, as they found the corridor of small holding cells. The first in the row was open, and they were able to see the squalid conditions that the girls were forced to live in. The room was tiny, with a small bucket and tap in a corner. There were no windows or openings of any kind, aside from the door and a tiny flapped hole, where food was clearly pushed through.

"I am glad Linka did not have to see this," Ma-Ti sighed. When the other two looked at him questioningly, he explained, "I overheard her talking to Wheeler during the flight here. She lost a friend to something like this."

Gi grimaced. "Poor Linka. No wonder she's so determined to stop whoever's doing this."

"Hello? Someone there?" a weak voice called.

Surprised, the three Planeteers ran to the source of the noise. It was coming from one of the tiny flapped holes in the cell wall not next to where they had been standing. The inside of her cell was dark, and they could not make her out, but she sounded more coherent than many of the other voices coming from the cells. She was able to form words, instead of just sobs and cries.

"I hear your voices," the girl said. "They are kind, not like others. You have come to help?"

"Yes, we have," Gi replied. "Can you tell us who trapped you in here?"

"No, I not know name. But men come – rich men – and take other girls away. I pay money to go to America, but I think I will be sold to richest man."

"Just as we thought," spat Kwame. "We have to get these girls out of here. I could shake the place up a little…"

"No, Kwame!" cried Ma-Ti. "You saw what this building looked like from the outside. You'd probably bring the whole place down on top of us."

"Wheeler could burn through the door in a minute," Gi sighed. "Or Linka could blow it away. We need to get them."

"Bald man comes to check us sometimes," the girl in the cell continued. "He has keys."

"Bald man?" Kwame repeated. "Have you seen anyone else with him? A man in a suit?"

"Yes. He is the one I give my money to."

"Plunder and Bleak," said Ma-Ti, angrily. "Only they could exploit women for money like this."

Suddenly, from behind them, the Planeteers heard the sound of a door opening. Someone was coming into the building.

"Quick, you must hide!" the trapped girl hissed. "They will bring food, but if they see you, you will be captured."

While Gi and Kwame raced into the empty cell, Ma-Ti reached his hand through the food hole, and touched the girl's hand. "Thank you…?"

"I am Agata. Please hide!"

Ma-Ti reached the cell just in time. Together, he, Gi and Kwame hid in the darkness of the tiny room, listening. They did not hear Plunder or Bleak's voices, but another voice came from just outside the cell they were in.

"This one is empty now, right?"

Another voice answered from further down the corridor. "Yes."

For one heart stopping moment, the three Planeteers thought the guard outside the cell was going to look inside and find them, but what he did do was almost as bad. He slammed the door shut, and Ma-Ti felt his stomach drop as he heard the latch lock. They were trapped.

"I hope Wheeler and Linka finish what they are doing soon," he whispered.

X X X X X X

"Nice work, Bleak," said Looten Plunder, smiling viciously. "You caught yourself a couple of Planet-pests."

"What you're doing is wrong, Plunder!" Wheeler spat. He felt the hatred boiling inside of him. "And we will stop you."

"You mean with this?" Plunder asked, twirling Linka's memory drive between his fingers. "It won't do you much good when I have it. And as soon as I'm done here, I'll destroy the rest of the evidence."

"You disgust me!" Linka hissed, struggling against Bleak's grip.

Plunder's smile widened. "I think I shall be able to find a willing buyer for you, my dear. Feisty, Russian beauty – I'll be able to charge whatever I want."

"You'll do no such thing!" Wheeler growled, also struggling. The image of Linka being sold to the highest bidder rose in his mind, but he pushed it away. He would not let that happen.

Bleak laughed. "We might even be able to find someone lookin' for a stuck-up, whiney Yank. There'd have to be a couple of rich old ladies who'd dream about that."

Plunder joined in with Bleak's laughter. "Keep them here for now, Bleak. We'll take them over to the cells later."

Still chuckling, Bleak shoved Wheeler into a storage cupboard. Wheeler tried to move into a position where he could break Linka's fall, but he was too slow. She cried out in pain, as her knee hit the ground.

"Oh, did we hurt the little Princess?" Bleak taunted.

"_At-ye-bis', svo-lach'_!" Linka hissed. Wheeler had never seen her look so angry, nor had he ever heard the words she had used. But despite not understanding the words, the intended meaning was clear.

For one inappropriate moment, Wheeler found himself admiring Linka's beauty. The way she had fallen meant that her long legs were spread out behind her. Her struggles had messed up her hair, and her anger had flushed her face. She looked incredible.

Unfortunately, Plunder seemed to have noticed that too. He gazed at Linka for a moment, before turning to Bleak. "On second thoughts, I'll take Blondie with me. You keep an eye on Red."

Plunder grabbed Linka roughly, and pulled her to her feet. Linka struggled, but that seemed to only make Plunder more pleased.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Wheeler yelled. "I'll kill you! I'll…"

Something heavy connected with Wheeler's head, and he slumped forward. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Linka screaming his name.

X X X X X X

Ma-Ti's eyes shot open. He had been using his power to try and contact Linka and Wheeler, and had just realised what had happened to them.

"Linka and Wheeler are in trouble!" he gasped.

"I hate to break it to you, Ma-Ti," sighed Gi, "but we're not exactly in a position to help them."

"Would we be able to call Captain Planet?" Kwame asked.

Ma-Ti shook his head, forgetting that in the darkness, the others probably would not be able to see the action. "Their rings have been taken from them." He rubbed his temples. Without their rings, it was harder for Ma-Ti to sense Linka and Wheeler's feelings. All he could tell was that they both felt frightened and angry. "We have to find a way to help them. I fear we do not have much time."

"Gi, do you have any hairpins?" Kwame asked.

"Yes, just two," she replied.

"Give them to me. If we cannot blast the door down, then I will try to pick the lock."

"Do you know how to?" Ma-Ti asked, listening as Kwame make his way towards the door.

Kwame's voice was uncertain when he replied, "Not exactly. But I have watched Wheeler do it – how hard can it be?"

X X X X X X

_He will be okay, he will be okay_, Linka kept repeating to herself, as Plunder half-guided, half-pushed her into a room down the corridor from the computer room in which they had been captured. It seemed to be his office and security centre – as there were several screens on one wall, showing various views of the complex. Linka scanned them quickly, but saw no sign of Gi, Kwame and Ma-Ti.

Plunder saw her looking. "Searching for your little friends?"

"_Nyet_," she lied. "Wheeler and I came alone. I was looking for where you keep those unfortunate girls who believed your lies."

"Can't have you knowing all my little secrets, now can I?" Plunder sneered. The way he was looking at her was unnerving. He motioned to a table, which Linka had not at first noticed. The table was laden with several steaming dishes. "I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner. It is almost Valentine's day, after all."

Linka looked at him in revulsion. "You think I would _want_ to have dinner with you?"

"Well, I assumed you would initially refuse – is that not how modern women operate?"

She gave a dry, humourless laugh. "But, of course. And how is it that you intend to change my mind?"

From a holster on his belt, Plunder pulled out a gun, and began to tap it against his leg.

"How will you make a profit if you shoot me?" she asked.

Plunder grinned, as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a remote, which he pointed to the security screens, changing them all to the same view: the storage room where Bleak was tying up an unconscious Wheeler. Linka gasped, holding her hand to her mouth.

"You will change your mind, because if you don't, I shall let Bleak kill your little boyfriend." Plunder reached for a walkie-talkie, and switched it on.

"_Nyet_!" Linka screamed, trying to take the walkie-talkie from Plunder. "Please do not hurt him! I will…I will have dinner with you." She sighed in defeat. "I will do whatever you want, just do not hurt Wheeler."

Plunder's repulsive smile returned. "I knew I could persuade you. And it is interesting that you should mention doing whatever I want. Because there is one more thing you can do for me."

Linka's heart pounded, and she felt the bile rising in her throat. She knew she would not be able to take the walkie-talkie from Plunder by force, and if she tried, Wheeler was dead. With her eyes fixed on Wheeler's lolling face, she asked, "And what is that?"

With the walkie-talkie in one hand, and the pistol in the other, Plunder moved towards him desk, and pulled a bundle of cloth from one of the drawers. He tossed it to Linka. "Put that on. I believe it will compliment your figure wonderfully."

Linka felt relief wash over her as she saw that it was a beautiful midnight blue gown. She wondered where Plunder had gotten it, and why he was keeping it in his desk drawer.

"The girls wear it when we take their photos. Makes them look nice for my customers," Plunder stated, as if reading her thoughts. "There is a curtain for you to change behind, but I warn you, any funny business…"

"And you will kill Wheeler. I get it." Linka stepped behind the curtain. Tear pricked in her eyes as she pulled on the dress – it was exactly the type of thing she would have wanted to wear, had she agreed to go out with Wheeler for Valentine's dinner. The fight they'd had on Hope Island seemed silly now – childish. Linka would have given anything to start the day over, and have said yes to Wheeler's proposition.

"Are you almost ready, my dear?" Plunder called.

Wiping away the tears, Linka pulled back the curtain. "_Da_, I am ready."

The lecherous look on Plunder's face almost turned Linka's stomach. "You look divine."

She said nothing, simply making her way towards the table, which now held a second setting. Before she could take her seat however, Plunder directed her to the opposite seat.

"I think you should have the better view of the screens," he stated. "Just so you remember what happens if you play up."

"I will not forget," she said, venomously, but she was glad to be able to see the screens. It looked as though Wheeler was waking up.

"Now, where should we start?"

_Forgive me, Wheeler_.

X X X X X X

Wheeler groaned. His head was pounding. It felt like there was a lump the size of a grapefruit at the back. He tried to touch it, but realised that his hands were tied behind his back, against some sort of pipe.

"Rise an' shine, sweetheart," Bleak's voice laughed. "Did ya have a nice nap?"

Wheeler groaned again, but suddenly, his eyes shot open. _Linka!_

"Mr. Plunder's taken your girlfriend," Bleak continued, seemingly knowing what Wheeler's first concern would be. "She's a nice piece of arse. Hope the boss'll gimme a go once he's done with 'er."

"If either of you touch her, I will fry you until your bones explode," Wheeler snarled, meaning every word. He pushed aside the thoughts of what Plunder might be doing to Linka, and focussed on trying to break free.

"That might prove a little difficult without this," said Bleak, holding Wheeler's ring in his fingers.

"Shouldn't be too hard to get it off a bonehead like you," Wheeler countered.

Bleak stomped over to Wheeler, and punched him viciously in the stomach. Wheeler winced in pain, but at the same time, realised that the force of the blow had broken the pipe behind him. It was bent, but not completely shattered through. _If I can get him to hit me one more time, it'll shatter the pipe, and I can break free._

"Keep your mouth shut, you filthy Yank," Bleak spat.

"I don't think I will," Wheeler countered. "You know, I like your moustache – but it really isn't as good as your mother's." He braced himself for the blow.

X X X X X X

Linka ate very little of the food Plunder offered her – despite the fact that she was starving. Every few seconds she glanced at the security screens. She saw Bleak hit Wheeler the first time, and let out a little scream.

"What is he doing?" she demanded. "Make him stop!"

Plunder glanced lazily behind him at the screens. "Clearly, the firebug has insulted Bleak. I cannot be held responsible for that."

Linka watched as Bleak moved in for a second blow, and was about to demand that Plunder call him off, when she noticed something. The pipe to which Wheeler was tied had bowed in the middle, and looked just about ready to snap. All it needed was a little more force. _Very clever, Yankee_.

Plunder had apparently paid very little attention to the security screens, and had not noticed what Wheeler was up to. Linka knew she had to keep it that way. _And there is only one way to do that…_

"This dinner really is lovely, Mr. Plunder," she said, saucily. "Who were you going to share it with if I had not come along?" Linka moved her legs so that her foot was rested against Plunder's left leg.

A momentary look of confusion was replaced by a triumphant smile. "Well, my dear, I suppose I would have eaten by myself. It's a lonely life I live. And, please, call me Looten."

"Well, Looten, you may call me Linka." She took a sip of wine. "And surely a handsome man like you could have any girl he wished."

Plunder reached across the table and took one of Linka's hands in his own. Linka had to force herself to keep her hand there, and not reflexively pull away. Wheeler needed her to keep Plunder occupied. She risked a quick glance at the security monitors – Wheeler was slumped, seemingly unconscious again, but Linka could see that the pipe behind him had snapped completely, and the American was inconspicuously working his hands free. He just needed a little more time.

"Right now, I do have the perfect girl," Plunder purred, kissing Linka's hand. "Linka. Such a beautiful name."

Linka's eyes strayed to the monitors again. Wheeler was free. He had obviously insulted Bleak again – the bald man was making his way back towards Wheeler with a belligerent look on his face. But Linka could see that Wheeler was prepared, his legs positioned so that he was ready to pounce.

"You seem to be very interested in what your red-headed friend is up to," Plunder stated, a touch of annoyance in his voice. He began to turn around to look at the screens.

Linka quickly reached out and pulled his face back towards her, before Plunder could see that Wheeler had knocked out Bleak and was now searching for their rings. Putting on her most seductive smile, she said, "I am only checking to make sure that Bleak is still there, so will not disturb us."

Plunder chuckled. "That's what I like to hear. It's good to see that you are coming to your senses. Keep being a good girl, and I may just decide to keep you."

Pretending to giggle, Linka stole one final glance at the security monitors. Wheeler was gone. Any moment, he would burst in and save her. Linka moved her eyes back to the table. Plunder's pistol was rested next to his right hand, ready to be grabbed in the case of an unwanted interruption. She had to distract him somehow.

From the direction of the door came the sound of someone fumbling with the locked handle. Plunder looked up at it, annoyed. "What the Hell does Bleak think he's doing? I told him to stay with…what the…?"

Plunder trailed off, as someone muttered the word "Fire" from the other side of the door. The handle started to melt. Plunder's hand moved towards his gun, and in a split second, Linka knew what she had to do.

Swallowing her revulsion, she leant across the table, and kissed Plunder.

X X X X X X

After retrieving his and Linka's rings from Bleak, Wheeler had run down the corridor checking every room. He had almost called out Linka's name, but worried at what Plunder might do to her if he heard. The forth room he came to was locked, and Wheeler knew that was where Linka must be.

"Fire!" he said, raising his ring. The handle melted quickly, and Wheeler kicked open the door. He was ready to rush in and rescue Linka from Plunder's clutches. He was ready to beat the man to a pulp if he had harmed Linka in any way.

What he wasn't ready for was seeing Linka, dressed in an evening gown, leaning across the table kissing Plunder. _His_ Linka locking lips with Looten Plunder, the man responsible for the disgusting abuse of human rights that they had come to stop.

For a few moments, Wheeler could do nothing but stand and stare, open-mouthed, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Finally, he saw that Linka was waving frantically to him, pointing towards a gun resting not far from Plunder's hand. Wasting no more time, Wheeler ran to the table, held up his ring, and melted the gun into a non-functional puddle of metal. The second that Wheeler had uttered the word "Fire", Linka broke the kiss.

"_Gryaz-nih svin-yah_!" she snarled, slapping Plunder across the face. "How dare you! Give me my memory chip, now!"

Wheeler could see how surprised the older man looked, and was sure his own face looked the same. _She was kissing him_. The thought kept circling around Wheeler's mind. He knew there had to be a reason for what Linka had done, but for now, the logical side of his brain was not working.

"Wheeler!" Linka called. She had obviously been trying to get his attention for some time.

The American shook his head to clear his thoughts. His voice was harsher than he meant it to be when he replied, "Yeah, what?"

"I asked if you left Bleak in the storage cupboard," said Linka, sounding offended. "Because if you did, we should put Plunder there too. You take him; I will go get that list you found earlier. Can I have my ring?"

"What? Oh, right." Wheeler passed Linka's ring to her without looking at her. Instead, he pulled Plunder to his feet, holding his ring close to the older man's face. "Get up and get moving."

As soon as they were out of Linka's range of hearing, Plunder started the taunting. "She was the one who kissed me, you know. And she was flirting with me well before then."

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you," Wheeler growled. He raised his fist, menacingly. "I've never welded someone's mouth shut before, but I'd be happy for you to be the first."

Plunder kept quiet after that threat, but the smug look on his face remained. When they reached the storage cupboard, Wheeler was rather rough pushing Plunder inside. The older man landed on top of Bleak, who groaned.

"Tell _Linka_ to give me a call," Plunder laughed, nastily. "She'll have all my contact details."

Wheeler slammed the door with so much force it nearly fell off its hinges. To use up a little more of his anger (and to seal Bleak and Plunder inside), he melted the door's latch. It did not ease the sick feeling in his stomach, but he pretended that it had.

Linka ran up to meet him, back in her usual clothes.

"Where's the dress you had on?" Wheeler asked.

She looked at him like he was mad. "_Bo-zhe _moy! I was not going to wear _that_ while we look for Gi and the others."

"But it was okay to wear it for Plunder?" He was being nasty, but he couldn't help it. Wheeler hated the thought of _anyone_ touching Linka.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Linka's face. She looked at her feet and said in a quiet voice, "He would have shot you, Wheeler. I had to distract him."

In his heart, Wheeler knew that Linka had not wanted to kiss Plunder. She would only have done it if there was a real danger to him, but Plunder's vicious taunts were still fresh in his mind, and the disappointment he'd felt back on Hope Island when she'd rejected him bubbled to the surface.

"Well, I'm glad you found an enjoyable way to do that," he replied, bitterly. "Come on, we need to find the others."

X X X X X X

"This is impossible!" Kwame snapped, throwing the broken hairpins to the ground. "I do not know how Wheeler does it."

"Practice, I suppose," Gi replied, with a weary laugh. The cell had not been cleaned out since its former occupant had been taken away, and the smell was starting to get to them.

Ma-Ti had been spending the time trying to contact Wheeler and Linka. Suddenly, he cried out. "They have their rings back. Linka and Wheeler have escaped!"

"That's great!" said Gi. "Can you tell them where we are?"

"No," Kwame interrupted. "Tell them we need to call Captain Planet."

"Right. Heart." Ma-Ti held his hand to his head and found Linka and Wheeler's consciousness. _Linka. Wheeler. We need to call Captain Planet. Let our powers combine._

He felt that they had both received his message and were ready to play their part. However, his brief insight into their minds confused him. Linka seemed upset – almost distraught. And Wheeler was very angry. The same hazy picture of two figures kissing had arisen in both their minds, but had faded away before Ma-Ti had viewed it properly. Something had happened to upset his two friends, but Ma-Ti had no time to ponder what it could be, because Kwame had held his hand to the food hole.

"Let our powers combine!" he cried. "Earth!"

X X X X X X

Linka knew Wheeler was upset with what he had seen, and she knew that from his point of view it must have looked bad. But at the same time, she found it hard to explain why she had done it, because that meant admitting the feelings that she tried to keep hidden at all time. She was glad when Ma-Ti contacted them to call Captain Planet, though she worried that during the short time he had access to her mind, the youngest Planeteer may have seen too much.

Wheeler didn't even look her way as he raised his fist in the air, saying, "Fire!"

Trying hard not to be upset by this, Linka raised her own hand, and cried, "Wind!"

X X X X X X

Gi watched for Wheeler and Linka's beams, before holding her hand to the tiny hole in the wall. "Water!"

Ma-Ti squeezed his own hand next to Gi's and cried, "Heart!"

Above the complex, five beams of light combined to form a single ball of light. From within that ball, a voice rumbled. "By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

Stretching his arms out, Captain Planet observed the view below him. He could see Wheeler and Linka emerging from a small building, but the other three Planeteers were nowhere to be seen. Reaching out with his mind and feelings, he searched for them.

"Aha!" he cried. "Looks like Kwame, Ma-Ti and Gi have gotten themselves in a little fix. I'd better give them a hand." He flew towards the larger building. "Time to help some friends move house."

With the strength of several bulldozers, Captain Planet removed the roof of the warehouse, exposing all of the separate holding cells. At least a dozen young girls, dirty and frightened, shaded their eyes from the dim evening light, but in one cell, three young people stood and cheered.

"Go Planet!"

The few guard stationed inside the warehouse ran towards the smaller house, calling out, "Mr. Plunder! Mr. Plunder!"

"So Plunder is behind this," Captain Planet mused, quickly rounding up the fleeing men. "No real surprise there. And I suppose the dirty rat has already jumped ship."

"No, Cap," called Wheeler, as he and Linka ran over to Captain Planet. "Plunder and Bleak are locked up inside the house. And we've got a list of the dirty bastards who bought the rest of the girls."

"Great work, Planeteers!" said Captain Planet. "Now all that's left is to wait for the authorities. Remember, the power is yours!"

X X X X X X

Linka watched as the power of Wind returned to her ring. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wheeler spitting something out of his mouth. Looking closer, she realised that it was blood.

"_Bo-zhe moy_! Wheeler, your mouth!" she cried in concern, trying to examine him.

He pushed her away, somewhat angrily. "It's fine. Just a souvenir from Bleak for trying to defend your honour. Probably wasted my time, huh?"

Wheeler had meant the comment to sting, and it did. She pulled her hand away quickly, not knowing what to say.

Linka was saved from further abuse by the other Planeteers, who had scrambled free of the warehouse ruins.

"Linka! Wheeler!" called Kwame. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Kwame," Wheeler answered. "How 'bout you guys?"

"A little smelly, but otherwise great. We were locked in one of those cells."

"Did someone find you?" Linka asked, wondering why Plunder had not mentioned that he had captured the other Planeteers.

"No, someone locked the door while we were hiding," replied Gi. "Ma-Ti said you two had been captured. How did you escape?"

Wheeler answered before Linka had a chance to. "Just some quick thinking and some fast moves. No trouble at all."

Linka tried to make eye contact with him to show that she was grateful he had not revealed what had truly happened, but he refused to look her way. She noticed that Ma-Ti was giving her a concerned look, but she shook her head.

"We managed to steal some of Plunders files, which should be enough to hammer him for these crimes," she stated, quietly.

Gi giggled. "I think you mean 'nail him', Linka."

"_Da_, that is what I meant." It hurt that Wheeler had not been the one to correct her mistake. He usually found it very amusing. "We should check on the captured girls."

"Oh, that reminds me," cried Ma-Ti. "We spoke with one of the girls, and her name was Agata. Perhaps she is the granddaughter of the woman you spoke with, Linka."

At that moment, a pretty blonde girl came running towards them. She was the least dirty of the girls that they could see – they assumed that she had been there for the least amount of time. They knew that this girl was Agata, because she could have been Linka's sister.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" the girl sobbed. "You save me."

Linka almost expected Wheeler to flirt with the girl a little – to get her back – but it seemed he was too angry even for that. He looked very interested in the ground, and kept kicking at small stones. _Fine_, she thought. _If he is going to act like a child, then I shall treat him like one._

"Are you Agata?" Linka asked. The girl nodded, hesitantly. "Your grandmother has been worried about you."

The girl name Agata burst into tears.

X X X X X X

A/N: Apologies for how lame Captain Planet was – I find his character very difficult to write. Well, I just hope you didn't hate him to much. Only one chapter left – a bit of an epilogue to clear up things between our favourite Russian/American combination.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty, here's the final part! Thanks to all who reviewed. Was great to know that I'm not the only one who has issues with the Big Blue Dude, and that I apparently didn't do too badly with him.

**Part 3**

It took the authorities a good two hours to arrive, and within that time, Plunder and Bleak managed to escape, wiping the complex computers clean. Wheeler was livid.

"If those damn cops had arrived in time, Bleak and Plunder would be behind bars," he snarled, but he had the distinct feeling he may have been partially responsible for their escape. He had been a little brutal on the door.

"At least you were able to give them that list," Ma-Ti reasoned. "And Linka still had all the files saved. Interpol will track Plunder down."

"Yeah."

Wheeler watched Linka talking to one of the Czech police. His anger with her was slowly being replaced with anger towards himself. He knew that he had been wrong to treat her so badly, but it still stung that he had gone through great physical pain, just to find her kissing another man. He also knew a lot of what he was feeling was related to the fight they'd had on Hope Island – and that was what really annoyed him. Linka had refused to have dinner with him, but she'd been happy to eat with Plunder.

"What happened, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked, interrupting Wheeler's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," the American replied, as he climbed into the Geo-cruiser.

"You have hardly spoken a word to Linka since the two of you escaped from Plunder. Did you have another fight? I could sense that you were both upset."

"You know, Ma-Ti, I'd rather you didn't sense my feelings," Wheeler snapped. "There's stuff I'd like to keep private, and that's a little difficult with you around." Seeing the look on his friend's face, Wheeler sighed. "I'm sorry, little buddy. I've been saying a lot of stuff I don't mean today. I'm just stressed out."

"It is okay, Wheeler. I understand – and it is difficult for me sometimes. I do not always like sensing your feelings, but it is the gift that Gaia gave me, and I do what I can with it." With a sad smile, Ma-Ti placed his hand on Wheeler's shoulder. "If Linka did something to upset you, I know that she only did it to protect you. You should talk to her."

Wheeler sighed again. "Yeah, but I'm worried it might be a little too late for that."

And the look Linka shot Wheeler's way as she climbed into the Geo-cruiser seemed to prove that fear.

X X X X X X

Back on Hope Island, Linka avoided Wheeler like the plague. She would not remain in the same room as him, even if the others were there too.

Truth be told, it was more so out of guilt that she avoided him, than out of anger. She was still disgusted at herself for kissing Plunder, and half her mind felt that she deserved Wheeler's anger. But the other half reminded her that she had only done it for him, and she would have done a lot worse if it meant saving Wheeler's life.

"You just have to tell him," she said to herself.

"What was that?" came Gi's voice.

Linka spun around in shock. She had thought she was alone. "N-nothing."

Gi rolled her eyes. "Linka, what happened between you and Wheeler? You refuse to be within a hundred metres of him, and he hasn't made a single comment all day. And it's Valentine's Day!"

"It is complicated," Linka sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Gi what happened, but she also knew her friend might be able to offer some help. "Let us just say that I was forced to do something I am not proud of in order to save Wheeler's life. Wheeler is upset by it, and I do not know what to do."

It looked as though Gi was going to ask exactly what Linka had done, but then seemed to think better of it. Instead, she squeezed the Russian's shoulder. "You know, Linka, avoiding Wheeler isn't going to fix the problem. You need to talk to him."

"_Da_, I know. But I do not want to seem weak…"

"Linka!" Gi cried, in exasperation. "You two are hopeless, do you know that? Now march your Russian arse up there and talk to that Yankee."

Having never seen Gi react in such a way, Linka could only do as she was told.

She checked Wheeler's cabin first. He did not answer the door, but it was unlocked, so Linka ventured inside. The room was a complete mess, but Wheeler was not there. With a sigh, Linka left and headed towards the communal kitchen and dining room.

She could hear a voice cursing from the kitchen, and knew she had found Wheeler. No one else on the island swore as often or as loudly as he did. Hesitantly, she stepped into the dining room – to an unexpected sight.

Someone (and she had a pretty good guess who) had set the table for two. There was a vase with wildflowers, as well as two candles burning cheerfully. Going in for a closer look, Linka stepped on a loose floorboard, causing a loud creaking.

"Kwame? Is that you, man?" Wheeler called. "Flowers look great. Thanks, I…" He trailed off, as he entered the room as saw who was really there.

Linka couldn't help but smile at his appearance. Wheeler was wearing Gi's frilly pink cooking apron, which was spattered with various foods, and there was a smear of flour under his right eye. The look of surprise on his face simply completed the amusing package.

"Um, hi," he finally said.

"Are you expecting someone?" Linka asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She really hoped that this dinner was for her, but she could not completely rule out that Wheeler was waiting for someone else.

Wheeler dusted his hands on the apron. "Well, I'm more so hoping, 'cause she doesn't like it when I expect."

Linka smiled again. "But you have already made dinner and set the table."

"Well, what can I say? I have high hopes." Wheeler took a step towards her, and seemed encouraged when she didn't recoil. He took one of her hands in his own. "Linka, I'm really sorry. I've been such a jerk…"

She silenced him by placing her free hand over his mouth. "I am sorry too, Wheeler." She motioned to the table. "You have gone to a lot of trouble, Yankee."

He grinned. "So does that mean you'll have dinner with me?" He looked sheepish. "Sorry, what I meant to say was: Linka, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"_Da_, I would like that," she replied, hugging him around the waist. "Would you like any help cooking?"

"No way!" he replied, shaking his head. "I'm making dinner for you, babe. You just sit back and relax. I'm almost done anyway."

"What are we having?"

Wheeler blushed. "Well, I'm not sure how good it's going to be, but I've made…_kat-lye-ta_? I think that's what it's called. It's like little balls of minced meat."

Linka nodded. "_Kat-lye-ta_, that is right. I am impressed."

"Yeah, but you Russians eat some weird things, so I've made some good old American sides as well."

"You mean 'French fries'?"

He winked at her. "You'll just have to see. I should get back to cooking. Take a seat, Princess."

Linka sat down, feeling genuinely touched that Wheeler had gone to the trouble of making a Russian dish for her. He had never been a particularly good cook and she thought it very sweet of him to try something out of his comfort zone.

Wheeler soon returned to the dining room, carrying two plates. He placed them on the table. "Ta-da!"

Linka giggled. "That is funny, Wheeler. These look very much like burgers."

"They're Russian burgers," he returned, grinning broadly. "I really did follow the _kat-lye-ta_ recipe, though. I just felt more comfortable with serving them on a bun."

She took a hesitant bite, while he watched her anxiously. She smiled. "Not bad, Yankee. Not bad at all."

Grinning back at her, Wheeler took a huge bite of his own. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Not bad? This is great!"

They ate the rest of their meal with relatively little talk. Both were feeling nervous about the conversation they needed to have, but neither wanted to be the one to start talking.

Linka pushed away her empty plate. "You did well, Wheeler. Perhaps we should let you cook dinner more often. You may surprise us with your skills."

He winked again. "You'll find I have a lot of surprising skills."

Linka rolled her eyes, but inside, she was delighted to hear him flirting with her again. It gave her the strength to express herself.

"Wheeler, I know I upset you," she sighed. "But please believe that I only did what I did to protect you."

"I believe you, Linka," Wheeler replied, quietly. "I guess I just got jealous when I saw you kissing Plunder. You've never kissed me like that."

"You do not want me to kiss you like that – I was trying not to be sick."

Wheeler chuckled. "Fair call." He reached across the table and held her hands. "Bleak said some pretty nasty stuff. It kind of made me overreact a little."

"Plunder told me that if I did not have dinner with him, he would let Bleak kill you." She squeezed his hands. "I could not let that happen. I am ashamed of what I had to do, but if it meant saving you, I would do it again."

"I didn't realise you cared so much."

"Of course I care. You are my Yankee."

"Your Yankee?" Wheeler repeated. "I like the sound of that. And just so you know, I care about you too. I was ready to rip Plunder's arms off."

Linka laughed. "I am sorry you did not get the chance to." She looked around the table. "Would you like me to help you clean up?"

He shook his head. "This was my Valentine's gift to you, babe. Happy Valentine's Day."

"I suppose I should give you my gift," she said. Linka had known from the moment she had seen the beautifully set table that she would have to kiss Wheeler. Not because he expected her to, but because she actually wanted to. Standing up, she walked around to his side of the table, sat on his lap, and kissed him.

She had kissed him in the past, but usually it was out of relief that they had survived something that should have killed them, or once, because she had thought she was leaving. This time, it was a kiss to show him she cared.

Pulling away, Linka smiled at Wheeler. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yankee. Thank you for dinner."

Wheeler mumbled something incoherent, which Linka took as "You're welcome". Leaving the American in his stupor, she made her way back to her cabin.

Just before she reached the door, she turned back and looked towards the light of the dining room and sighed. "_Ya lyub-lyu tib-ya_, Wheeler."

X X X X X X

It took Wheeler a good few moments to wake from the daze Linka's kiss had left him in. He had wanted her to kiss him in that way for such a long time, and now she had.

"Pity we had to go through all _that_ just for one kiss," he mused, clearing the table.

But as he glanced towards Linka's cabin, where the light was still shining through the windows, he had a feeling that there would be more kisses to come.

And though he wasn't ready to say the words to her face, he decided to say them to the night sky. "I love you, Linka."

The End

A/N: Erk, disgustingly mushy, wasn't it? What can I say – I'm a hopeless romantic. I think most people either know or can guess what the Russian words used in this story mean, but if you'd like a translation, feel free to ask!

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I feel totally loved.


End file.
